


I'm with the Band

by LTCookie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy's Love, M/M, Maria University, Special Ops Squad, Survey Records, University of Sina, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTCookie/pseuds/LTCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger's love of the band Special Ops Squad is taken to a whole new level when he gets an internship at Survery Records for a summer. He finds himself drawn the attractive and moody lead singer, Levi.<br/>*UNFINISHED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickets to a Homosexual Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri/gifts).



> GUYS! It's all re-written!  
> For everyone who read the original chapter- Thank- you, and if you're interested, this chapter is new and improved. I tried to stick to the characters better.  
> I do appreciate everyone who comments and critiques, and I would love to hear more, but I would also like to mention that I write the characters the way I see them and what makes me happy. If you really don't like it, thanks for checking it out. AGAIN, I love hearing from readers! I will not bite your head off!  
> Also, I picture SOP having a sound somewhere along the lines of Panic! at the Disco or Fall Out Boy, but if that's not your thing, just ignore that and make them Metal, Pop, whatever (though this fanfic doesn't go along with that so well).  
> Thanks for reading, guys! I'm really erratic about updates, but I try to do them within a couple weeks of each other.

"SOP?" Eren wondered, holding up the three tickets as if to prove their actuality, "He got us tickets?"

"They're for the front row," Mikasa said from her place on the couch. Eren's bright eyes widened as he scanned the text printed across the paper.

"Wha... Why would he...?" he wondered again, falling down into a chair at the kitchen table. Mikasa held up a letter. 

"This came with them," she said, standing up and striding towards her brother. Eren took the letter, quickly scanning it. His father mentioned his summer internship (it would be starting the Monday of next week, and he was anxious just thinking about it), and Mikasa's place on her college soccer team. Eren's brows furrowed as he got to the part about the tickets.

"They're... a late birthday present?" he growled, "Are you kidding me?"

He stood up and crumpled the letter into a ball, throwing it across the room as hard as he could. Mikasa put a hand on his arm, calming him down, and he took a deep breath before he sat.

"I can't believe him," he hissed, "My birthday is in three months. He doesn't even know when my birthday is, I mean, Jesus Christ."

"He's never known when your birthday is," Mikasa pointed out, hand still light against his arm.

"I know, but... He would make an effort to remember, to do something for us," Eren said, eyes down, "And now he doesn't... doesn't even bother."

"Maybe he confused it with mine," she suggested, nuzzling her chin into the red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Mikasa," Eren said, aware of her intent to cheer him up, "Your birthday is in November."

She didn't say anything. Eren sucked in a breath.

"I want to go," he admitted. SOP was his favorite band, and he didn't want to pass up a chance to see them in concert, in the front row, even. He pushed the thought of his worthless father to the back of his mind. 

"We can go," Mikasa confirmed, picking up the tickets, "It's tomorrow night."

"They arrived just in time," Eren ground his teeth, "At least he realized I would invite Armin, and bought three tickets."

"I'm going," Mikasa said quickly.

"That was never in question."

She nodded curtly.

"I'll go call Armin," Eren said, making his way to the stairs. 

"Will you be working with Special Ops Squad once your internship starts?" Mikasa called, "They're signed under Survey."

Eren paused. 

"If I'm lucky."

He padded through the carpeted hallway and into his room, shutting the door behind him as he flopped into his unmade bed. High School had ended two weeks previous. Both Eren and Mikasa would be attending Maria University in the Fall, which had angered Eren because Mikasa was good enough to go to a genius school like their best friend Armin would be, but she refused to leave her brothers side. Maria was also a reasonably local school, meaning they could continue living in their house with their father paying.

Eren had managed to convince Mikasa to try out for Maria's football team, and not only did she make it, but she was the top freshman player. He was proud he'd convinced his sister to do something to keep her distracted from coddling him. It was supposed to keep her busy during the summer, as she had had training camp starting the next day, but since he'd been accepted for the internship at Survey Records, he wouldn't really be home anyway. 

Maria offered a wide range of courses, and Eren's love for sound engineering led him to choose classes along those lines. He also signed up for a music production class, along with all the math, English and science requirements. He had a lingering desire to join the military, but Mikasa and Armin had convinced him to at least finish college and get a degree before he even seriously considered. He accepted.

Armin would be leaving halfway through the summer for the University of Sina, the top school in the nation for mainly genius level students. He had made it in so easily it was almost frightening- he was ridiculously smart. Mikasa was not as outright clever, but she tested so well and had such an excellent memory that she probably could have made it as well. However, Mikasa was only smart when she had a reason to be, and because Eren wasn't at that level, she chose not to exert herself in school. Eren himself was strong in making quick decisions, but he was someone who liked to be lead- it was terrifying thinking he could make a bad decision that hurts others. He did decent in school, and Maria wasn't particularly easy to be accepted into, but it took a lot of tutoring, frustration, and long hours. That's why the military seemed like such a good option. 

But in his senior year of high school he realized how much he enjoyed music and playing with sound, proven by his excellent job with the music engineering for the school musical. He realized that he should go to school for that, and immediately began researching internships for record companies, as well as buying synthesizers and boards for him to practice. Mikasa hated the noise at 1:30 in the morning as he would remix songs that he didn't particularly like into some of his favorite music, but said nothing. 

In the process of applying for the summer internship at Survey Records, he became very interested into their headlining band, Special Ops Squad, or SOP, and literally bought every song and album of theirs he could find on ITunes. He liked the band so much that it made him sick to the stomach to even think of remixing their music. There were three different posters of the band on his green walls, and he had enough shirts just for their band to last him through two weeks. It made his heart swell and stomach drop to think he might even see that while he was at Survey. He knew for a fact that they were working on their fourth album and would probably start recording soon, but because he was just going to be an intern, it wouldn't make sense to have him in there with them. But the moment the call came, explaining he'd been accepted for the internship, his heart swelled. 

He sighed, and closed his eyes before climbing off his bed to call Armin and invite him to the concert the next night. 

 

 

The next night, two hours before the concert, Eren and Mikasa pulled into Armin's driveway. He lived with his grandfather (he'd lost both his parents in an accident when he was eight) but was in the process of packing for college. Sina was a two hour flight from their city.

They had all attended school together since kindergarten, and lived in the suburbs, a forty- five minute drive from downtown.

Eren climbed out of the car, approaching the door only to have it swing open a split second before his knock. Armin stood in the doorway in a button up shirt and a cardigan, which made Eren laugh. It was so typically Armin. 

Armin scooped up his cat and deposited it back inside as it tried to slink away, and shut the door.

"Hi, Eren," he said, flicking hair out of his eyes.

"Hey," he replied, a glum smile coming to his lips in greeting. The two walked to the car.

"You didn't really clarify," Armin asked, clipping on his seat belt and leaning forward to speak to Eren and Mikasa in the front seats. "The tickets are a birthday present?"

"He fucked up," Eren growled, "Big surprise."

"Sorry, Eren," Armin said, and patted his friend on the shoulder. "At least he knows what bands you like."

"It's likely that it's the only band he's ever heard of because Eren is always talking about them," Mikasa said, pulling into the street, eyes straight as she drove, "Even when we were young." 

The boys agreed silently.

The drive took more than an hour because of traffic, and Eren played old SOP music on his IPod the entire time. By the time they pulled into the stadium's parking structure he had Armin singing along (Mikasa was not the type, and she knew the songs well anyways, considering how often Eren played it around the house). Eren's face broke into a grin as they parked and made their way to the stadium, crossing the street with a giant crowd of fellow concert goers. 

Eren had decided, last minute, that he would wear an SOP band shirt- the one he wore was white, bearing the band's emblem on the back. He tugged on it nervously as they crossed the street. Mikasa was wearing her red scarf and a leather jacket despite the summer heat, her hands swinging at her sides. She never carried a purse with her, but she was always wearing jeans or shorts with pockets.

Eren slipped a hand into his pocket, feeling for his ticket. It remained there, nestled in his jeans. He was unbelievably excited. It would be his first time seeing them in concert, and honestly, his first concert. His heart pounded.

The crowd filed into the stadium, clad in band merchandise, carrying posters and signs. 

"Do you have your tickets?" Mikasa asked, holding hers up. Armin and Eren nodded pulling theirs out and stepping into line. It took forty- five minutes just to get to their seats, and when they finally all sat down, they were tired of standing. 

"This is amazing," Eren sighed, reaching out from his seat to touch the stage. 

"I'm so surprised your dad splurged this much," Armin said. Their seats were literally right in front of the stage, less than ten feet away from the dropped curtain. Mikasa stood, unaffected from the long amount of standing. 

"I'm going to get something to drink," she said, "Do you want anything?"

Armin and Eren shook their heads, and she walked away. It would be a bit of a trek just to get to the snack bar, and there were only ten minutes until the show started. 

As the lights in the auditorium began to dim, and the crowd screamed their approval, Eren stood up to look for Mikasa. It was too dim to see back to the doors (which were already shut) but he didn't see anyone who looked like his sister. He finally turned back when Armin tugged on his arm, just in time to see the curtain rise. 

Instruments for the opening act were set up, but none of the members were there yet. Armin and Eren exchanged glances.

It took a good ten more minutes before the members came onstage, immediately taking their places. Mikasa appeared at Eren's side. She didn't have a soda. The music began. 

"Where were you?" he yelled over the music. 

I'll explain later, she mouthed, and turned towards the stage. Eren followed suit, examining the five members. A short boy with a crew cut and a wide- eyed blonde sang, harmonizing smoothly to the beat. A tall douchey- looking guy played guitar, and a brunette, freckled girl played bass on the opposite side of the stage. A girl with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail played drums, and was barely visible past the singers. They were surprisingly good, but even more surprising was when Eren glanced over at Mikasa, she was dancing and cheering. 

Armin also seemed to notice, tearing his eyes from the stage to glance at her. 

They played a couple of songs before the curtain dropped again. Eren immediately turned to his sister. 

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"I had to go to the bathroom," she said. 

"That's it? You took twenty minutes!" he scowled.

“No, I’m not done,” she said flatly. Eren’s expression relaxed.

“I ran into a guy, and he stopped me and told me I had beautiful hair-“

“Was he harassing you?!” Eren cried, jumping up. It was Mikasa’s turn to scowl.

“Eren, let her finish,” Armin stepped in, tugging on Eren’s arm. He sat back down; slightly seething that someone was bothering his sister. Despite her protectiveness of him, he was touchy when it came to defending Mikasa, especially against men.

“He hit on me, and told me that he played guitar in the opening band, and invited me and my friends come backstage and meet Special Ops Squad and his band after the show,” Mikasa said, holding up a pass with a gold star and VIP in bold print. 

Armin and Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, both grabbing at the pass to assure its validity. Eren reached it first, staring at the paper trapped under clear plastic. 

“Are you serious?” he gasped. Armin snatched from his hand to stare with the same look of astonishment. Mikasa nodded.

“I didn’t really believe him until I came back in and saw him playing guitar,” she said, “He kept looking on me. I’d told him I was in the front row.”

“Oh,” Armin said, handing back the pass, “I thought so. I saw him looking at you, or at least, I thought he was looking at you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Eren breathed, his heart in his throat. 

"That's why the band opening band started late," she added. Armin looked like he was about to reply, but the all the lights on the stage went out. Everyone turned to peer through the darkness. Eren felt Mikasa's arm reach pass him and take back the pass from Armin, just as music began to softly play behind the curtain. Eren felt chills up his arms as he recognized it as the intro to one of their newer songs. 

Though the curtain couldn't be seen, those in the first few rows could hear the squeaking as it swung open. Eren's heart pounded. The air was thick with the breath of hundreds of fans, all waiting, anticipation building. 

The spotlight flicked on, revealing a black and white figure center stage. A hand draped over the mic stand next to him, his back to the audience. The singer tapped his boot- clad foot against the floor, keeping beat with the music. Eren could see a tattoo through his thin button up, a blue wing and a white wing, the band logo, on the small of his back, riding just above his black jeans. His platform boots raised his height at least an inch, which he needed considering his almost comical 5'3" stature (Eren was somewhat embarrassed that he knew the lead singers height).

Levi, he though, a smile bursting across his lips. 

Levi pulled the mic stand against him in one quick movement, lips opening to deliver the first few lines.

"I got a knife in the back,

I'm sick of leaving it there,

but I can't reach the handle

'cause you turned it black," he sang, mouth against the edge of the microphone, head angled so the crowd could see his sharp profile. Eren felt cool shivers run down his back- he wasn't much for lyrics, but he loved every word. 

"Fifty years can go by,  
idle hands can keep playin', the piano in the room next door," Levi's smooth voice transitioned into a powerful sound for the chorus, turning and dipping the mic like they were dancing. He came back up; face completely neutral, like he was reading a book on a Sunday. The light expanded across the stage and Eren took a moment to name off each member mentally. Auruo, the bassist, Petra on the keyboard and occasionally backup vocals (she'd sang a song on her own before- it was a different sound than the band usually had, but her voice was such a pretty soprano that no one really cared, even against the alternative rock sound, and somehow she made it work), Gunter on the drums, and Erd on the guitar. 

The song ended and Levi managed to look bored before the fans- his usually play. 

Is he really like that? Offstage? Eren wondered, thinking of his uncaring expression and crossed arms in most of the posters plastered against his walls. No, he decided, it's gotta just be his bit for fans. His stomach bubbled. Maybe I'll find out later. Backstage. 

Petra spoke up.

"Hi, guys!" she called into the mic, leaning over her expensive keyboard and waving. Auruo looked back at her with a smirk. "Thanks for coming!"

Gunter tapped against the symbols, counting off for the beginning of the next song. The instruments took it up, and Levi swept in after a moment, staring at the back wall of the auditorium as the notes oozed past his lips. 

Eren had a blast, pressed up against the stage with Mikasa and Armin, not noticing his sore throat as he sang along and legs exhausted from standing. Fans screamed along with Levi, who didn't seem to gain any sort of emotion throughout the concert, and Eren was impressed with his ability to stay in character, even while dancing like a stripper to the more upbeat songs. 

As the band entered their last set of songs, Levi grew more sexualized with his dancing, managing to maintain grace and nobility even as he popped the top buttons on his sweat soaked shirt.

"I'd take your shirt off, but it already is,  
Thinking like a criminal in bed,  
You say sweet things,  
But that’s not what I want,” he sang, rolling his hips so smoothly he had even the straightest men in the room questioning their sexuality. It seemed like something that would be quite silly- a very blank faced, short man dancing rather provocatively, but even Mikasa was pink in the cheeks as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. 

Eren sucked in a breath as the garment fell open, revealing a well cut stomach and hard chest. The song didn’t help; it was rather directly about fetishes. Levi’s…? Eren wondered for a split second before he looked up to see Levi sliding off one shoulder of his open shirt. He’d ditched his mic stand quite a while ago and had taken to switching the microphone between his left and right hand regularly. 

Levi continued singing, face still blank as ever, and Eren thought that if he broke anytime it would be on this song. Is he really just this un-emotive all the time? He wondered, unaware that Levi was stalking towards the front row, one boot in front of the other, like a panther. He’d pulled the shirt halfway off and the left side of his chest was left completely open. His free hand ruffled through his hair, not managing to muss the military- precision neatness. His chest was hairless and smooth, and for a moment, the image of running his hands down Levi’s chest popped into Eren’s mind. He shook it off quickly.

“You want to play games?  
That’s not what I do,” he moaned, trailing his fingertips across the tops of fans outstretched hands. He rolled the other shoulder of his shirt off, earning screams of joy from the more appreciative people in the audience. He switched the mic to his other hand, and pulled the rest of his shirt off, trailing it behind him as he walked. Eren looked up with wide eyes as Levi approached, stunned that he was able to be so close to someone he admired so much.

Then his heart stopped.

Levi knelt down, right in front of Eren, sweaty shirt firm in his fisted hand. It took all Eren had not to gasp or cry out, because to have a celebrity stare you straight in the eyes from less than a foot away was a very surreal experience. Correction, Eren thought, a very attractive celebrity. Correction, he thought again, less than five inches away. Correction, he told himself, A very attractive shirtless celebrity.

The room felt silent, despite the defeaning sound of music and the crowd. He could actually hear Levi’s breath behind the mic. Am I allowed to find men attractive? He thought, with a sudden jerk to reality. It was most certainly. Very. Surreal.

He noticed Levi was not wearing eyeliner, despite the somewhat deceiving appearance from further away. Rather, his eyes were very dark, and his eyebrows sat at an angle that made him appear permanently uninterested. 

He also had very beautiful skin.

Eren let out a little gasp, despite intentions not to, when Levi pulled away and stood. He had realized that he was up on the jumbo screen with Levi’s face in his, and it managed to fluster him. Armin tugged on his arm, but he didn’t notice. He was too busy staring up at Levi.

The singer un- fisted his hand from his shirt and threw it behind him, letting it flutter and fall onto Eren’s head. 

“Faster and faster,  
Drugs just stop working,” he sang as he turned and panther- walked back to his band. 

Eren’s heart started beating again. 

There were only a few more songs, which Levi performed without a replacement shirt, and as the night came to a close, Petra leaned over into her mic and thanked everyone. Levi looked out at the crowd for a moment, blinked slowly, and turned, just as the curtain dropped. 

The lights slowly warmed up, lighting the still bouncing auditorium of fans. The concert was over- and so was Eren’s so called confirmed heterosexuality.


	2. Cute Ones Get Front Row Lap Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstage- after the SOP concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue. But I hope you guys enjoy, nonetheless.

Eren glanced down at the rumpled, damp shirt in his lap. His head pounded.

“Eren, uh…” Armin began, “That was… interesting. I mean…They’re a great band, but that thing with the lead singer- Levi, right? What-“

“I realize it’s just a bit he does for concerts,” Eren murmured, “but holy shit.”

Armin glanced up at Mikasa.  
“Yeah,” the blonde mumbled, “holy shit was basically what we were thinking, too.”

Armin’s head snapped up as if he realized his thoughts were cloudy.

“He does this for every concert?” Mikasa asked, crossing her arms, a suspicious look dancing across her face, in the very slight way all her emotions did. 

“Y- yeah, something like it, anyway,” Eren said, poking the shirt with a hand, while the other scratched his neck. He felt dizzy.

“Do you still want to go backstage?” she asked, slipping the prized pass out of her pocket and flashing it at her brother, the plastic shining under the lights. He stood, nodded, and started past her. Armin and Mikasa walked behind him, watching as he clutched the shirt in his right fist and stuck the other in the front pocket of his jeans. They walked up through the aisle with the other fans, and Eren noticed one or two walking along with them point at him carrying the shirt, recognizing him as the recipient of Levi’s “dance”. Lap dance would be closer, he though sourly. He turned around to Mikasa, opening his mouth to say something.

“His name is Jean, the guitar player,” she spoke, not permitting him to finish. Eren’s brows furrowed, but he nodded, even though it wasn’t his question (though it was nice to know the name of the asshole who hit on his sister). He didn’t feel like attempting to ask again. 

“W- what are you going to do with the shirt?” Armin piped up, as they stepped out of the auditorium. Mikasa grabbed their hands and tugging them to the right, pushing through the dense crowd. 

“Return it, if I can,” he said, shrugging, “I doubt we’ll actually get to meet the band, honestly. No offense Mikasa, but I really think this Jean- guy just wanted to get into your pants. Which is not happening.”

She glanced over her shoulder, not offering a reply. They walked past the bathroom, where a long line had formed and towards a mostly empty corridor. A security guard stood before it, beefy and dressed in all- black. He held out an arm.

“Pass?” he asked gruffly, and Mikasa held up the VIP pass with one hand still locked around Eren’s wrist. Armin rubbed his now- free arm, which didn’t last because Mikasa was back to dragging them along the corridor in no time. They took a few turns (she seemed to know what she was doing) and paused in front of the door that read “refreshments” and it.

“Hello,” she said, pushing it open further, and tugging the two boys in with her. A girl with her dark hair brushed into a messy ponytail stood over a table covered in food, glancing up as they entered. She smiled, half a sandwich jammed past her teeth.

 

“Huffo!” she called, her remark muffled behind the food. She swallowed- a noisy affair- and walked over.  
“Are you the girl with pretty hair?” she asked, biting down on a square of cheese. Mikasa nodded. The girl laughed, crumbs spewing out of her mouth.

“I’m Sasha,” she said, still snickering, “I’d say I’m sorry that Jean bugged you, but it works out pretty well for you guys- VIP passes and all.”

“It’s alright, I also enjoy the outcome,” Mikasa said, “This is my brother Eren, and our friend Armin. Is anyone else here?”

“Oh, yeah, I just like to get to the food before them. Special Ops stops by sometimes, but they have their own dressing rooms and everything, but you may get lucky,” Sasha said, and bounced back to the table to shovel meat slices and olives down her throat. 

“Are you the drummer for the opening band?” Armin asked, stepping further into the room, his keen eyes immediately recognizing her. Mikasa surveyed the area and decided it was appropriate to sit on the couch. Eren followed suit.

“Yeah, that’s me!” she sniggered, barely pausing to breathe between bites. Armin’s mouth opened in a slight state of shock at her eating power. She didn’t notice. He shook his head, seating himself next to Mikasa.  
“I- I liked your music,” Eren said, looking up at Sasha, who had her back to the three of them as she continuously stuffed her face. Her white jeans had had a smudge of ketchup down her thigh, and crumbs tumbled down her worn out Disney t-shirt. She wore no makeup, but her skin was surprisingly nice for someone who ate so much. 

“Thanks!” she said brightly, “Gunter jams with me sometimes. It’s cool! He’s like my mentor, I guess.”

Armin and Mikasa looked over to Eren for clarification on Gunter's identity- their own personal Special Ops Squad translator. 

“He’s the drummer for SOP,” he mumbled, playing with a button on the shirt in his lap, all traces of dampness now dried. He realized it disappointed him. Ew, was his first thought. Who wants a sweaty stranger’s shirt?

Eren did. 

Sasha looked tentatively over her shoulder at the guests.

“Uh, I’m sorry,” she said, glancing back at the food before tearing her eyes back to them, seemingly not wanting to, “Do you guys want… food?” She gulped.

“No,” Mikasa said, Eren and Armin silent. Sasha’s entire body relaxed. 

“Oh thank god, I already have to share with everyone else!" She didn't seem to care how rude she came off after what was a very-generous-offer-to-share-food (in her mind). 

“Um, is there any water?” Eren asked. Sasha pointed at a mini fridge on the opposite side of the table, just as the door opened. Eren hopped up to get a water bottle as four more people stepped into the room.  
“Hi!” Sasha called, pointing behind herself at Mikasa, “That’s the one with pretty hair.”

A pretty blonde, even more petite than Armin (quite a feat) with baby face, entered with a tall freckled girl behind her with hands wrapper around her waist, a tan boy with a crew cut, and the tall guitar player, his hair two- toned yet no dyed. He was attractive, as guys go a swagger in his walk that really did make him come across as a douche. Eren looked back, realizing this asshole was Jean. Attractive, he thought. No.

“Oh! Hi!” Jean smiled, taking a relaxed stance with his hands in his pockets, a black button on covering his arms. Mikasa returned a polite smile.

“Thank- you for inviting me back here,” she said stiffly, “That’s my brother Eren, and our friend Armin.”

Jean looked over at Eren and waved, and turned back and stuck out his hand to Armin. The small boy took it, shaking cautiously. Their gaze caught for a moment, almost suspiciously so, but he tore his glance away to flash a bedazzling smile at Mikasa. Jean plopped down onto the couch between them, resting his arms on the cushions behind him and stretching out, sinking in. Armin seemed slightly uncomfortable, but adjusted, and Mikasa sat straight-backed and unfazed. Eren looked on, a grimace settled on his face.

“Well, this is my band,” Jean said, a boasting tone, “Division 104.”

“Our band,” the blonde girl corrected, untangling herself from the freckled girl with arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jean said, smiling genuinely. Eren’s grimace intensified as he took a long drink from his water bottle. Jean bothered him immediately.

“That’s Christa,” Jean said, nodding towards the blonde, “And the grumpy over there is her girlfriend, Ymir.”

He pointed to the freckled girl, identifying her as Ymir.

“That’s Connie,” he said, speaking of the guy with the crew cut talking with Sasha, “And it looks like you met Sasha, our food-vacuum. She’s the best of the best, when it comes to eating. She won a hot dog eating contest once by fifteen more than the second place winner.”

Armin snickered.

“Her eating talents are impressive,” Connie joked, poking Sasha’s waist. She nudged his shoulder, only turning her ferocious appetite away from the tantalizing food for a moment.

“They’re dating, too,” Jean sighed, watching as Connie snatched a slice or pepperoni from Sasha’s greedy clutches. 

“That’s why Jean’s so lonely,” Ymir teased, pouting her lips and playing with Christa’s hair, “Everyone’s got someone but poor Jean.”

“Shut up,” he growled back, jokingly. Christa giggled, swatting her girlfriend away. 

Eren padded over, leaning against the arm on the couch next to Armin. 

“Are you guys signed with Survey?” Eren asked, over the soft chatter between the couples.

“Yeah, we got signed around February,” Connie said, “It hasn’t been so long, but it feels like it. We’ve got a few singles out- recording for our album starts this summer.”

“Really?” Armin asked, leaning back against the couch. He brushed against Jean’s arm and jumped, forgetting it was there. 

They nodded proudly.

“I have an internship there this summer,” Eren said nonchalantly, hiding his overgrowing excitement. He could feel Mikasa's burning glare peering through his facade, but she said nothing. 

“Oh, maybe we’ll see you!” Christa cooed, clapping her hands together, “Special Ops is recording too, aren’t you lucky?”

Eren couldn’t suppress his grin, but he shook his head, “I- I doubt it, being just an intern, but it would be amazing. They’re one of my favorite bands.”

"That's an understatement," Armin said under his breath, surprising Eren. It was out of character. 

“Are you going to school?” Ymir spoke up, alluding to his college plans for music.

“We’ll be starting as freshman at Maria,” Mikasa said, crossing her arms. Her back remained as straight and postured as ever, but Jean seemed to be leaner towards Armin more than he was leaning towards Mikasa.

“Are you kidding?” Jean said, a goofy smile breaking across his face, “Christa and I will be attending too!”

Great, Eren thought. Another dick who hits on my sister that I have to deal with. 

“Are you starting college, Armin?” Jean asked, looking over to the boy next to him. Eren's eyes bore into the flirt's forehead, his anger rising. Jesus Christ, he's flirting with Armin more than my sister. He's a man whore. 

“Oh, y-yeah, but not at Maria,” he said shyly. 

“Where then?”

“University of Sina, in-“

Jean's face changed, a surprised look replacing his suave one. 

“What?” Eren growled, glaring at Jean.

“Nothing, I, just... I guess I just shouldn’t be surprised, he looks smart,” he said, removing his arm from behind Mikasa to scratch his ear. He didn’t replace it.

“U- uh, thanks,” Armin mumbled, “It’s awfully expensive, but I got in on a scholarship.”

Christa gasped. 

“You must be very, very smart!” she said, eyes wide. “The scholarships there are impossible… I would know, I didn't bother applying, I'm not that smart, but my cousin-”

“Eh? School talk? That’s boring,” a male voice said. Everyones eyes rose to see Auruo, Special Ops Squad’s bassist, snacking on an apple in the doorway. He stepped inside, beelining for the mini fridge, revealing Petra, the keyboardist, hidden behind him. Eren’s heart caught on his throat as two members of his favorite band entered the same room he was in. 

“Just because you didn’t go to school doesn’t mean they can’t,” she scolded, blowing her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. She looked over at the couch to see Mikasa, Armin, and Eren.

“Flirting again, Jean?” Auruo asked, popping the top on a can of beer and guzzling.

“Hey, I’m in a band, I should have the ladies falling at my feet, but do you see any?” he grumbled. His arm slipped back up onto the cushions behind Mikasa in his best attempt at subtlety, but Eren noticed.

“Don’t let him hurt you, sweetie,” Petra advised with a darling smile.

“I can defend myself,” Mikasa said plainly, hands switching from crossed to toying with her scarf.

“I believe you,” Petra said with a laugh. Urd and Gunter appeared in the hallway and stepped inside, not bothering to acknowledge the three extra teens in the room. Eren watched in amazement. 

Is Levi coming? He thought, almost hopefully. It was dream come true. He was sitting on the couch, backstage at a Special Ops Squad concert, the first concert of his life, watching as the members of his favorite band chatted with his sister. As they drank beers and had conversations, well aware of his presence in the room. The surreal feeling returned from earlier that night, as though his imaginary television antennas had turned fuzzy. It was silly, but it was also the best way to describe it. He felt like he was underwater and in a dream at the same time. He couldn't believe his luck. I don't owe it to luck, he decided, I owe it to my hot sister. 

And with that, he was effectively disgusted. Mikasa is not hot. 

“Does this mean there wasn’t any cable in your dressing rooms?” Connie asked with a laugh, elbow rested on Sasha’s shoulder.

“Well, usually it’s not a problem, but we’re being lazy with pack up tonight ‘cause it’s our last stop,” Urd said, leaning his back against the wall. 

“It’s better than carrying equipment,” Petra sighed, “Though I’d rather eat at an actual restaurant. This is quite nice of them, though.”

“You never carry any equipment!” Gunter and Auruo said simultaneously. Everyone laughed as Petra quickly tried to defend herself. 

“Hey,” Urd said, looking across the room, “Kid. I recognize you.”

Eren’s face turned crimson, his tongue turned fat.

“M-m-me?” he stuttered, pointing to himself. Urd was talking to him. Actually talking to him. It was real. He was going to have to speak. With his own mouth. Right there in front of the guitarist for his favorite band on the face of the planet. He had pictures of this man along with the rest of SOP on his bedroom walls, watching while he slept. He had them on shirts. Oh god. He had to talk. Oh god. 

“Yeah… I…” Urd started, before realization striking across his face, and he burst into laughter. Eren hid his red face in his hands, confused. He was surprised to find himself capable of movement.

“You were Levi’s victim tonight, weren’t you?” Auruo gasped, before following along with Urd and bursting into laughter. Eren had balled up the shirt into his pocket, figuring no one would know. Was he really that recognizable? Damn, damn, damn.

“Shush!” Petra cried, grabbing Auruo’s arm. The laughter continued. 

“Oh god, the faces get better every show, I swear!” he choked, hardly able to breathe. Almost everyone was laughing now, even Division 104 joined in. Eren’s face burned red, and he felt himself rise to a boiling point as Jean began to chuckle. He flirts with Mikasa, then gets cozy with Armin, then laughs at him? He deserved a solid fist in the face-

“Don’t worry, Eren,” Sasha said with a snigger, “Levi just teases, we’ve just never had the chance to talk to someone after he does his little thing.”

Eren looked up, face still hot. Armin placed a hand on his arm, offering a sympathetic look. It had been an interesting night- went to a concert, experienced some homosexuality (if you could call it that), got a shirt from the lead singer of his favorite band, and then got made fun of by his favorite band. Joy. 

“Oh god, what was going through your head?” Gunter asked, taking a step towards Eren. “He just gets real close and-“

“There’s nowhere to smoke in this whole goddamn building,” someone hissed. There was sudden silence as Eren looked up to see a short, dark haired man enter the room with a bored expression. No one moved for a moment, as the short man paced into the room. A lit cigarette dangled in his fingers, despite just commenting on how there was nowhere to smoke in the arena- He paused and sucked in a breath of smoke from his deadly habit. He still wore his ripped jeans and boots from the concert, but had pulled on white tank top, which hung loosely off his shoulders. 

"Always a rule breaker, Levi,” Auruo teased, pointing casually at the no- smoking sign.

Oh god. They recognized me, will he? Eren wondered, horrified. His heart beat so quickly that he could hear the thrumming his ears. He didn't want Levi’s first impression (if there was going to even be a chance for a second) to be of an embarrassed audience member.

“Go call Hanji already. She’s been pissing herself over this fucking concert,” Levi snapped, pointing a sharp finger at Gunter in the corner of the room. The drummer looked up, frowning and unfazed by the singer’s uncouth tone. 

“Eh? It’s already my turn again?” he said with a sigh.

“You bet your ass,” Urd said, crossing his arms over his chest. Gunter mumbled something about a “crazy lady” and pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket, hesitantly dialing a number as he made his way out of the crowded room. Petra’s expression was one of utter sympathy, her eyebrows turned up in worry.

“He’ll survive,” Auruo muttered through a swig of beer, hanging one arm over Petra’s shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off.

“I’m going to change,” she said, grabbing a water bottle before she exited, “I’m looking forward to finally sleep in my own bed now that the tour’s over,” she added, darting out into the hallway with a cheerful smile. Auruo walked after her, hips relaxed in a sloppy stride, walking in the opposite direction with the beer tight in his hand. 

“Jean,” Connie said, grabbing Sasha’s hand, “We’re all going to make sure everything’s packed up and ready to be taken home. You can stay and entertain your lady friend if you want.”

“Huh?” Jean mumbled, glancing up, groggily maintaining focus. He seemed to have lost it after Levi entered the room. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

“It’s late,” Mikasa commented. Jean shrugged, regaining a smile. They watched as Ymir and Christa left, followed by Connie and Sasha, hands intertwined as she shoved one last cracker down her throat. As quickly as everyone had gathered, they left.

Is it Levi? Eren wondered. 

“Yeah. Does that mean you’re sick of me already?” Jean teased. Mikasa’s eyes flickered to his face, not bothering with a reply.

“You tried too hard, Jean,” Urd sighed. Jean ignored him, attempting to maintain conversation with the pretty girl. Eren’s eyes narrowed, anger regaining momentum and washing over him. 

“Oi, kid,” Levi said, leaning against a wall near the couch, one foot braced on the white paint while the other sat flat on the floor. Eren’s body stiffened, remembering the man in the room with him. He could feel the blood surging through his ears, his face turning hot, followed by his ears, and finally his hands dampening with a cold, nervous sweat. 

Stop it, he thought, attempting to force his body to relax. It wasn’t working. 

“Oi, are you listening?” Levi repeated, pushing off the wall and striding towards the couch. Armin and Eren looked on with wide eyes- which one was he talking too? Levi stopped in front of Eren- the second heart stopping moment for the teen that night- and leaned forward so that, once again, their faces were inches apart. 

“I- I- uh, me, sir?” Eren mumbled, shocked at his ability to form any sort of sound. 

“Sir?” Levi’s hissed, eyes narrowing.

“Oh! I-“ Eren tried to smooth over his mistaken use of such a proper address, but Mikasa jumped in before he could stutter out an explanation.

“He’s star struck,” she said, matter- of- factly. Jean laughed, actually laughed, head thrown back as the sounds escaped. Eren managed to overcome his nerves for just a moment, to glare at the flirtatious asshole. 

“You,” Levi said flatly, causing Eren to turn and face him again. He jumped when he did so, surprised by the mere inches that separated them. Both Jean and Urd muffled chuckles. “You were in front row.”

“Y- yes,” Eren stuttered, hands tightening on the fabric of the couch beneath him.

“That was not a question,” Levi said, eyes glittering in a very frightening manner.

“S- sorry.”

Levi stared for a moment longer, un-budging from his rather close proximity. Eren flinched.

“Where’s my shirt?” he said, finally, pulling his face away only slightly. Eren flinched, again.

“Y- your shirt?”

“Did I stutter?” Levi snapped, expression darkening, “Because I know you did.”

Eren didn’t say a word, maintaining to eerie eye contact as he reached into his pocket, fingers sliding over the wrinkled fabric before hooking onto a corner and sliding it out. His mind reeled as he yanked it out, the ball it had been in un- rumpling and opening over Eren's lap. Levi's eyes flicked down, scowling.

"It's wrinkled," he said, snatching it out of Eren's hand. He stepped back and held it up, examining the wrinkles carefully before leaning in a taking a quick sniff. "And it smells. What kind of fucking idiot are you, shoving this in your pocket?"

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't think-" Eren mumbled, face turning crimson. He looked away, unable to look at Levi without a discomfort stirring in his aching stomach. Oh my god, he thought, he actually wanted the shirt back. Oh. God. I'm an idiot.

Levi's arms fell to his sides, dropping the curtain the shirt had created between them. Eren hid his face in his hands, watching as Levi turned on his heel and marched out of the room, shirt in one hand. Armin grabbed Eren's wrist.

"Are you okay? That was awful, and we were just watching," he asked, hand reassuring over his friends. Eren took a deep breath and tried to speak, but nothing came out. He looked down and realized his entire body shook, tiny tremors making his hands twitch and jump on their own.

Armin looked past Jean at Mikasa, his eyes wide.

"I think he needs sleep," he said, "We should go."

Mikasa nodded, standing and making her way to Eren to help him stand. 

"Hey, uh, I wondered if maybe you wanted to hang out? Get coffee or something?" Jean asked, standing as Mikasa helped Eren off his perch on the couch. "All three of us, I mean. If you guys are interested. I didn't really get a chance to talk to you, Eren, and we'll be at Survey together, and school."

Eren looked up with a fierce expression. Mikasa noticed, pushing past him for a quick word with Jean. Armin took Mikasa's place taking care of Eren, patting his shoulder and guiding him towards the door.  
"I'm fine!" he snapped, brushing Armin away, "I'm not completely incapable of taking care of myself!"

Armin frowned, but stepped away. 

"Don't worry about the shirt," Urd called from behind them. Eren turned.

"What?"  
"He's like that to everyone," he said with a shrug, "He didn't expect the shirt back, but recognized you and must have thought it would be amusing to scare you. He probably didn't even expect to get the shirt back when he asked for it."

"Oh," Eren murmured, "T- thanks."

"Anytime," Urd said, approaching, a wicked smile blooming on his lips, "But you should know- he only dances for the cute ones."

With that, he left, and Jean and Mikasa seemed to conclude their conversation. Eren took a moment to process that information as Jean said his goodbyes, Mikasa and Armin dragging Eren out of the stadium to the car.

Does that mean...?

There was only one thing on his mind as he fell asleep that night, crawling into bed after they'd dropped off Armin and returned home.

Levi thinks... I'm cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE JUST BEEN DEBATING OVER IT AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF  
> I REALLY AM WRITING IT


	3. All New Additions Appear to be Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren begins work at Survey Records

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm so sorry this took so long. Really sorry. It's short and lame, but I'm hoping to get the next one done soon. This is really just kind of a explain-shit chapter, so sorry 'bout that. Definitely some Ereri action coming up in Chapter 4 (I always manage to include a goddamn party).  
> Thank you to everyone for reading and being patient!

Eren's eyes snapped open, a hand roughly pushing his shoulder. He jerked straight upwards, narrowly avoiding smashing into Mikasa's face.

"Ah, shit!" he cried, glancing over at his cellphone on the nightstand, and then up at Mikasa, whose arms were crossed tightly over her green-and-white soccer uniform. "I'm so late!"

"Shouldn't you be at practice already?" he added, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and shaking off the early morning grogginess. 

"Your welcome," she replied.

"Huh?"

"I woke you up," she said adjusting the strap to her workout bag, "You forgot to set your alarm."

Eren ignored that, running his hands through his hair. Mikasa turned on her heel, reaching the door and grabbing the knob, mentioning loudly before she left:

"I'll be home before you, so don't worry about dinner," and then shut the door and left. Eren waited a few minutes, listening to the slam of the front door, followed by the revving of a car parked in front of their house. Eren poked his nose through his tightly drawn curtains, watching as a blonde girl drove off with Mikasa in a minivan. 

Carpooling? Not much like his sister.

He shut the curtains again and quickly got dressed, optioning for a button up and a pair of slacks, hoping he wouldn't be overdressed for his first day at Survey Records.

It had been two days since the Special Ops Squad concert, and Eren had woken Saturday morning (after a Friday night concert) barely able to comprehend what had happened the night before. He felt hung-over, though he'd never been drunk before, and completely unable to process the events of the night before in complete detail. Mikasa hadn't bothered to explain, but rather shoved the phone into his hands, Armin waiting patiently on the other side. Eren pressed his ear into the receiver and listened as Armin explained their VIP passes and meeting SOP, and specifically, Levi. 

The night fuzzily returned over the course of the weekend, but the image most clear in Eren's mind was Levi's face inches from his- and that sent tremors through his body. 

This really made Eren think.

He'd never in his entire eighteen years sat down and decided on a sexuality, but the only relationships he'd ever been in were with women- not that they'd lasted very long, considering Eren's "oh-so-impressive understanding of women". However, he'd never been against finding a man attractive, but he'd also never realized that he found them attractive. Now that Eren knew the feeling of having a crush on a man (Levi, he deciphered), the need to have smooth lips against his, and strong arms around him... Well, he thought back and could suddenly quite clearly remember rolling heat in his stomach as he split his cookie with a boy two years older in third grade, cheeks rosy as they shared the sweet dessert. He could feel the soft touch of the boy he shared a tent with clamping his hand into his own at sleep-away camp the summer before seventh grade. He could even recall nonchalantly glancing at the Homecoming Prince's ass his freshman year in high school. 

Bisexual was the word, then. 

Sunday night he'd driven over the Armin's for dinner, helping him pack up the remaining of his belongings in boxes stamped with "college", gently nudging onto the topic of his reborn sexuality. Armin burst into laughter. 

"Eren, I was there when you got obsessed with Brendon Urie in Middle School," Armin said, "I mean, you've always been obsessed Special Ops, and Levi specifically, but you kept that kind of personal. This was really something."

Eren flushes, crossing his arms over his chest and flopping onto Armin's unusually tidy bed. 

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"I know," Eren interjected. "You don't have to tell me that."

"If it's any consolation, I'm gay," Armin murmured, looking away and plopping down next to Eren, smoothing the sheets. 

"I know that, too. That wasn't very hard to figure out," Eren sighed. Armin blushing furiously, burying his face in his arm.

"Can I... Tell you a secret?"

"Armin, you literally just said it."

"No! No, not the gay thing... I... Well, you remember Jean, the guitar player that was hitting on Mikasa, right?" Armin said, relaxing his arms and turning towards his best friend. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember that asshole."

"Well, he gave me his number... I mean, I gave him mine, I... Well, we exchanged numbers..."

Eren narrowed his eyes.

"And?"

"We texted all day yesterday, and he was really funny, and cool... and... and..."

Eren jumped up, stumbling to land on solid ground.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes! I like him!" Armin shouted. Eren almost growled, but Armin's wide eyed look of distress shut him up. The blonde quickly lowered his voice to a whisper, hugging his knees to his chest, rolling backwards. Eren conceded.

"He ended up calling me, in the afternoon... saying he wanted to ask me with his own voice, something silly like that... He asked me out, Eren. And I said yeah," Armin said, past the thighs he'd pressed his cheeks into. Eren willed himself to stay quiet, withholding every negative comment that came to mind. But he glanced over, and saw Armin with a calm smile, and that was enough. 

"So what, you're dating him now?" Eren sighed. Armin shook his head, peeking upwards, maintaining the delicate grin. "I mean, I guess it makes sense. He was definitely hitting on you after the concert."

"Wh- what? No way!" Armin quickly switched topics, "Our... Uh, date, is on Friday. There's supposed to be a party for Division 104 and SOP's tour closing, something like that. Jean said you could come, and Mikasa too, but he... he wanted to spend time with me. But he kind of assumed you'd be going anyway, now that you work there." 

Eren sat back down on the bed, awkwardly between the pillows and the blankets, and let his breath out in a whistle past his teeth. 

"Is it at Survey, then?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. Armin shrugged. The music-mixer cocked an eyebrow, noticing the gap in Armin's usual know-all-the-details personality. 

"Sorry, I guess I've been distracted," he sighed, "I'll text Jean, okay?" 

Eren went home after that.

 

Monday Morning

 

Having shoveled a breakfast of soggy frosted flakes down his throat, Eren got in his car and threw his messenger bag in the passenger seat. He'd been on a tour of the Survey Recording Studio before (the offices were located upstairs, while all the studios were on the main floor) and knew his way around the city well enough that he'd skipped the Google directions Mikasa suggested. 

He got lost and ran late. 

Fuck it, Mikasa. There's no way in hell I'm admitting you're right: were his only thoughts on the matter.

When he finally pulled into the parking lot, it was 8:07, when he was supposed to be there at 8:00, and he ran inside without a second thought. There was a pretty receptionist who directed him to the back room. It was to Eren's relief when he saw only two other people sitting on the red couch pushed up against the wall. 

The building was square and squat and inside the walls were an artsy concrete- smeared recklessly with paint in some places, decorated with thrift store couches and worn out chairs. They weren't a broke company, so Eren decided it must have just been a style. The back room that the interns were directed to was large, with windows taking up most of the wall opposite the door. Outside was a small garden, with stalks of bamboo growing beneath the windows and a tiny fountain in the center of a grassy walkway. A stone bench sat unoccupied across from the fountain. The whole thing was surrounded by tall and thick hedges- a paparazzi precaution. 

Levi's garden, Eren thought. After their first album had gone platinum, Levi bought a tiny plot of land next to the studio and made a garden, where he could smoke after recording, or just take a break. Levi had never done an official interview before, but the other SOP members liked to give away cute little anecdotes about him. 

Eren's heart thrummed at the thought of Levi sitting out there on a bench, cigarette between his lips. 

Refocusing on the room, there was a large wooden table in the center, warm beneath dangling lights, surrounded by empty chairs with a smattering of plants across the table top. 

The two seated on the couch were male- a blonde boy with the build of a grizzly bear, and lanky dark-haired guy with a hawkish nose and permanently gentle gleam in his eyes. Eren walked over, jamming his hands in his pockets, nervous to interrupt when they looked so deep in discussion. The blonde looked up before he even managed to say anything. 

"Oh, hey," the boy said, extending a meaty hand, not bothering rising from the couch.

"Hey," Eren said, taking the meaty hand and shaking lightly. 

"You're another intern?" the lanky boy asked. Eren nodded, but it wasn't necessary.

"Oh, look at him, Bert, of course he is!" the blonde cried, releasing Eren. Bert blushed, and the blonde punched him lightly in the arm. Eren took that moment to wonder if that counted as an insult. 

"Yeah, I'm an intern," he said after deciding to not take it negatively.

"We are too," Bert admitted, and turned to playing with a hole in his jeans- Eren noticed both of them were dressed very casually, and immediately regretted his outfit decision. He made a mental note to begin dressing more casually.

Or maybe I should wait to decide that when our bosses get here? he wondered. 

"You know each other?" Eren asked. The blonde nodded.

"We went to school together since kindergarten," he said, "I'm Reiner, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Eren."

Reiner scooted closer to Bert and gestured to space now open next to him, which Eren plopped down onto, setting his messenger bag between himself and Reiner. 

"You guys both managed to get an internship here?" Eren asked. Reiner grinned.

"We took classes that made us specially able, or something in school. We went to a private academy, but it is pretty lucky, considering there were only three open spots," he explained, Bert nodding behind him.

"Really? I didn't know that," Eren commented.

They went back to small talk, discussing the private academy they'd chosen and their college choices. Reiner wasn't starting college for another year, but Bert- full name Berthold- was attending a local school. Their academy had been in a small town in the mountains a few hours out, but after they'd all been accepted for the internship they bought an apartment in Trost and moved in all together. It also became blatantly clear that Reiner and Bert were a couple. 

Jesus, what's with all the gay in my life all of a sudden?

Eren's confused thoughts on the sudden homosexual turn his life had taken were disrupted by continued conversation.

"What about you? Are you local?" Reiner asked, having already done most of the talking.

Eren explained his residence and schooling briefly, mentioning the many soundboards clustering his room. That made Reiner laugh.

"Neither of us are into that, we're more of a manager type people, but the guy who interviewed us-"

A woman with oversized glasses and greasy hair rather suddenly entered, followed by a tall man who could only be described as 'Captain America'. The man had his hair nicely slicked back, a button up shirt framing his broad shoulders in an unintentionally alluring manner. The woman on the other hand, looked like she'd just run a marathon and thrown on a t-shirt and cargo pants afterwards. Either way, it was likely they were his bosses. It also went to show that wardrobe was based off personal decision, considering the two stark opposites before him.

Cool, old band t-shirts it is. 

"Speak of the Devil," Reiner murmured. 

"Everyone's here," the man noted, "I apologize for our tardiness. We were having a crisis with one of our bands."

"Levi's so tight- strung," the woman huffed, and the man shot her a distressed frown. 

Eren perked up at the name. 

"I'm Erwin Smith, and this is Hanji Zoe. She's our leading sound mixer- Eren, right? You'll be working with her in the studio this summer," the man said, setting a folder down on the table after quickly glancing at a list of names and seating himself at the head of the table. Hanji straightened up when he mentioned her, giving off a ridiculous salute and then skipping towards the couch. 

"Reiner and Berthold, you'll be working with me. I'm the manager here," Erwin said pleasantly. He was the sort of person who put others at ease, a natural leader. Hanji, on the other hand, hadn't said one word but was noticeably crazy. 

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Smith, I was under the impression you were the CEO?" Bert said, wringing his hands. Reiner laid his arm across the back of the couch, and scooted closer to his anxious boyfriend. 

Erwin chuckled.

"Technically, yes, but it's a term I try to avoid, I'd prefer Manager," he said, resting his elbows on the edge of the table. Eren had yet to notice how close Hanji had gotten- when he finally looked away, she was poised just above him. He jumped.

"You're so cute!" she cried, pinching his cheeks, a chesire- cat grin spreading across her face. He tried to pull away, surprised by her outright personality. He could see Reiner suppressing a snicker out of the corner of his eye, but there was no way to shoot him a dirty look in his current position. Hanji had yet to release.

"I...Uh..." he grumbled. She finally let go, moving her hands away from his cheeks and settling them on her hips. 

"Hanji, I think you're frightening him," Erwin said, with an eyebrow raised. Hanji shrugged, but bounced over to the table and sat. Erwin went on. 

"Eren, you'll be helping Hanji out in the studio. You will most likely working with our newer artists, and I hope you will enjoy your summer. Hanji may seem somewhat unorthodox, but she's really quite adept," he said. "Reiner and Berthold, you'll be working as assistants and helping around the studio."

With that, Hanji stood up and smiled broadly, pushing her glasses up her nose. She pointed at Eren.

"C'mon, my child, let's show you around! You're going to love this place!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh blah, I forgot to mention this. If you guys care enough to ask something or talk to me or bother me with loveliness my tumblr is LTCookie. It's quite barren because it isn't my main blog, but if you want to stop by it's appreciated! Thanks for reading, darlings! I'm working on Chapter 4!


	4. Parties Aren't For Bottle Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time at Erwin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey sorry this took a really long time...   
> Uh hah...   
> Anyways so it's kinda short but there's a little bit of beginning Ereri. It's from Levi's POV, and I think the next chapter will be too.   
> I also kind of have a total obsession with Levi's music tastes and Eren's geeky t-shirts so that'll come up a lot. Also- I know Eren's canon height is 5'5", but I figure he would have grown more after 15, so 18 year old Eren is around 5'7" or 5'8". And Levi is always wearing shoes at least an inch high so they be a little bit taller here.   
> I'll try and update soon, but everything is crazy busy!

Levi rolled over in the bed, body tightly curled under the heavy comforter. It was summer, and warm outside (even at 4:30 in the morning, the current time) but he liked the overwhelming heat on his skin. It felt like a privilege- hell, it was a privilege. Levi knew that all too well. 

Though Special Ops Squad would start recording in a week or two and he still should have been throwing himself into song writing- editing, playing with sound- he had no interest. In fact, the most pleasant thing he could think of at the time was sleeping, or at least lazing around, but he hadn’t manage to sleep one bit all night. 

Petra had told him quite explicitly after the last concert on Friday, a week ago, that he needed a boyfriend. 

“Bullshit,” he snapped, shoving his bag into his car. The tour bus was no longer necessary, he could finally go back to his own clean apartment (Petra was the cleanest of any of his band mates, but tidy was still the most she did- that was not up to Levi’s standards).

“Levi, come on, you’re so bored all the time, go on a date!” she cried, pulling her car keys out of her purse. 

“I don’t need a fucking boyfriend to tuck me in at night,” he grumbled, climbing into his Porsche and throwing his bag into the passenger seat. Petra leaned down and peered into the car. 

“I’m not stupid, Levi, you need company,” she said, adorning a motherly expression.

“Maybe I need the opposite,” Levi hissed, jamming his keys into the ignition and moving the car into reverse, “Maybe I need a break from people. All those creepy, obsessive fans, for god’s sake.” 

Petra stepped back as he pulled out of the parking lot, the motherly expression changing to annoyed. Levi did need company, preferably a boyfriend, but there was no way he was going to tell Petra that- next thing you knew she would be pushing him into blind dates and showing up with annoyingly tall boys whenever they met up, throwing anyone she knew who was gay at the lead singer. Yeah, not what he needed.

Back to the present. 

As much as Levi craved sleep, he couldn’t get it. Next option was watch television- there was a small, rather ancient television atop his desk, which was pressed against the wall across his bed. He’d found the TV in a thrift shop and had an urge to buy, and it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford nicer things, but the boxy old TV felt so right atop his desk. Thrift shops weren’t even a place he usually visited, considering the filth, but sometimes is was worth it. Example: the worn out Amy Winehouse tank top he’d snagged and planned to wear to the party that night. 

Ugh. The party. He didn’t have much drive to go, but Hanji insisted. Apparently Petra filled her in on the situation involving Levi’s neediness. As if. Did they expect him to meet someone there, or something? It was just going to be the bands and people who helped out with the album and the tour. Levi knew everyone would invite their friends and Erwin would end up inviting interns and paper pushers for the company, but he hoped it would still be a relatively small party. They all had to fit into Erwin’s apartment after all- not that he had a small apartment (it was actually an enormous penthouse downtown). 

Levi poked a hand out of the comforter to grab the remote on his bedside table, turning on the TV. A Friends rerun he’d seen at least twice came on, Phoebe strumming heartily on her guitar in the coffee shop. He'd seen the series more times than he could count, of course, but it felt like a rush of nostalgia to watch it again. His thoughts wandered awkwardly back to the topic of boyfriends as Joey hit on a girl with a suave smile. 

The boy at the last concert had been cute- nice eyes, cute butt- but a pipe dream. He could have been a high schooler, for all Levi knew, and on top of that, probably just another nutcase fan with band posters plastered all over his walls, lip marks in his card board cutout. He hadn't danced for any other remarkable guys; many of them had been painfully straight, and Levi wasn't into the stereotypical glitzy- gay type. As a man who wasn't particularly masculine, a boy who threw around a bit more testosterone than he did was likable. 

It had been a surprise to see the cute boy backstage, and even nicer to scare the living shit out of him by demanding the return of his shirt. He usually ripped it off and knew it was gone for good, but now he had a little memento of his flirtatious escapades. Levi suspected he would live his life alone, so sometimes it was nice to have such intimate moments with whomever he happened to find attractive. He hadn’t been in a relationship in a considerable amount of time, and most often they were short; a couple of pleasant nights together and by then either Levi would be sick of them or they would be disgusted with his vulgar sense of humor and numerous peculiar habits. Dating wasn’t really his specialty, if anything, affairs were more his type. The longest commitment he’d ever made was to his band.

It was still dark outside, the fog settled on the ground level, which Levi could see clearly from his apartment window. He thought about spending all day at Erwin’s, flirting casually and raiding his fridge while the hunky man found some meeting or lunch he inevitably had to attend. That was their relationship- Levi pushing the boundaries with extra glances over his shoulder and Erwin acting like the straightest man alive (he was, really, but he was single and didn’t seem to disdain Levi’s advances so much). In the end, he opted to stay snuggled in his comforter watching whatever nineties reruns came on until something forced him to move. 

At 8: 15, that thing was Hanji. 

The phone rang in the middle of Mad Men, which he’d switched the channel to after Friends became monotonous, and he waited to pick it up until the second to last ring. 

“What?” he answered gruffly. He didn’t own a landline, so he spoke into his Iphone (he’d only bought the stupid thing to please Erwin, who insisted he do it- something about group chats). 

“Levi! Let’s go to lunch!” Hanji cried, her shrill voice picking up loud and clear over the receiver. For someone with a lower sound, she’d mastered the sharpness quite well. 

“It’s 8 in the morning. You can’t mean now,” he said, well adjusted to her crazy at all times of day. 

“No, not now,” she huffed, pulling her hair into a greasy ponytail, which Levi could hear her do clearly, “This afternoon. Before the party. I want to make cupcakes for everyone.” 

“Hanji, Erwin has caterers,” Levi sighed, pinching the bridge above his nose, squinting at the TV as Christina Hendricks sashayed onscreen. He nestled further into his blanket nest. 

“Please? I’ll make them just for the band,” she said, “I want you to help me get it ready.”

“What does ‘help you get it ready’ include?” 

“Frosting,” she said. Levi looked around his room, the fuzzy voices on the television not loud enough to demand his attention. Everything was colorless- the black wooden desk, gray walls, dark flooring, white bedding, and closet with mirrored doors. Despite his ritzy car (silver, of course) his apartment was relatively small and plain. He didn’t ever feel the urge to decorate, or buy some gigantic mansion, he really didn’t have a need for either of those things.

“Last time I helped you out with a project involving food I ended up with wine stains down the front of my favorite jeans,” he sighed. 

“So you’ll help?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

 

Levi showed up at Hanji’s three hours before the party in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his Amy Winehouse tank top tucked safely into his bag. He wasn’t going to risk wearing it while helping Hanji out, of all people. 

They baked three dozen shitty looking chocolate cupcakes from scratch, which turned out be tasty despite the lumpy exterior. They ate a few together before Levi went serious and scrubbed down the kitchen, and Hanji shoved the rest in a box to hide in Erwin’s fridge, likely to be found completely empty on the counter the next say. 

They took Levi’s Porsche over, meaning he was in charge of driving Hanji home and he couldn’t get too smashed (he could always stay the night on Erwin’s couch- the party would end up going on until the guests were kicked out and sent home by Erwin anyways, which he would probably do once 1am rolled around). 

The took the elevator to the top floor and knocked on the door- the lasted SOP album could be heard from the hallway, and the only reason Levi could tell was because Hanji started dancing and singing along. 

"Hanji, shut the hell up. I'm sick of this music," he snapped, pushing open the door, the pink pastry box pressed against his chest. Hanji sang louder, and even more off-key; luckily the stereo blasting covered her heinous wails. 

Levi stalked through the crowd with a strut he’d mastered a young age- people would literally part as he breezed through, chin high, shoulders back. There was no exception now, and partiers shuffled aside rather magnetically all the way to the kitchen. Hanji had disappeared somewhere into the bundles of people behind him.

Erwin was bent over the counter with a glass of wine in hand, chatting casually with a pretty girl in a dangerously short skirt. Levi snorted loudly, plopping down the box in front of his employer, his eyebrows raised with a quick glance at girl, whose overdone makeup practically screamed throw-me-down-on-this-counter. Erwin could do better. 

“Levi,” Erwin smiled, standing straight, a quick sip from his glass, “You’re looking pleasant.”

“Always,” he snapped back sarcastically, snagging the glass from the elder man’s hand, a quirky smile at the bottle blonde hopelessly batting her eyes. She tilted her hair. 

“Isn’t he kind of young for you to be letting him drink?” she said softly, fingers curling around a strand of hair, her eyes darting up and down from Erwin to Levi, but she spoke to Erwin. Levi reacted immediately.

“I’m a little young? Sorry to inform you, sweetheart, but if the only reason you showed up was to hit on older men to solve your daddy issues then you really should leave. You obviously have no idea who this party is for, and if you did, you would know exactly who I am, so go take your STD-ridden lady parts to some other rich guys house,” he snapped, venom dripping down through his words almost as thickly as his sarcasm. She jerked back, surprised, her shame clear in her Bambi eyes. Truth was, just one word from her hot pink lips probably would have pissed him off, but a whole sentence?

“Levi,” Erwin said, voice harsh, “You’re being rude. This young woman lives downstairs. I invited her up.” 

Bambi eyes hid behind her hands while Erwin looked down at him expectantly. Was he really expecting an apology?

“Whoops,” Levi growled, refilling the wine from the mostly full bottle resting atop the cream colored counter, before stalking away, taking a long sip with his head thrown back. The party was going smashingly so far, and he’d only just arrived. 

Levi made himself comfortable on a grey chaise lounge shoved into the corner of the apartment, staring wistfully out the window and wondering why he’d come. He wasn’t much for social events unless he had a little bitch to do his bidding- get him drinks, food, direct people away from him so he didn’t have to interact… But so far he was approached by many an obnoxious fan, all of whom darted away after one look into his murderous eyes. His band members knew better than to bother him before he’d had at least one full bottle of wine- which hadn’t happened yet. His liver could take it, though.

He hadn’t brought the rest of the bottle with him, so when he finished his glass, he called for a smoke break and left the empty wineglass on the windowsill. Erwin’s balcony was a nice size- five or so people could fit properly, but right now only one was there, leaned against the railing. Levi couldn’t decide if he minded having someone there, but it didn’t really matter as long as they didn’t bother him. He was sick of getting bitched at for enjoying the occasional cigarette (it was mostly Petra whining about it- everyone else seemed to move on, get over, but she insisted it was ruining his voice). 

It was cooler than he though when he stepped outside, a chilly breeze settled over the night. There were the city lights spread out before him, the sound of cars on the streets below, and the blasting music and chatter inside. He slid the glass door shut behind him. The other on the balcony, a brown haired boy, didn’t turn.

Levi stepped up to the railing, pulling a half- empty pack and lighter from his back pocket. 

“I’m going to have a cigarette, so you know,” he grumbled to the boy, flicking open the lighter. The kid looked up, quickly. 

“Oh, uh, alright,” he muttered in reply, eyes lingering for a moment, before turning away and biting hard in his thumb. Levi watched, taking a long drag, smoke billowing past his lips. It was a moment before he realized he must know the boy from somewhere. 

“I know you,” the man commented, the cigarette wedged between two fingers. He scrutinized the young boy carefully, the brown hair, tanned skin, bright eyes, boyish face but fit physique… 

“You… remember me?” the boy asked, surprised, pretty eyes gone wide. Half his face was shadowed, the brightness of the party hitting the other side hard. 

Levi took the looks in.

“The concert, backstage, wasn’t it? You were that little creep?”

“Y-yeah,” the boy said, twiddling his thumbs, turning his back to the party again. 

“How the hell are you here? Are you some stalker fan or something? Because this is getting disturbing, having you just show up,” Levi grumbled, disgusted. He brought the cigarette back up to his lips.   
“No! No, no, I- I’m an intern at the studio. I mean, it’s more than that. I met Division 104 at the concert after my dad got me and my sister tickets, and Jean was hitting on her, I mean, my sister, and then my friend Armin and he invited us but Erwin invited me anyway-“

“Calm down,” Levi interrupted, “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t one of those panties-in-the-mail fans, I don’t need your autobiography.” 

The boy looked uncomfortable. 

“What’s your name?” Levi asked. 

“Eren Jaeger,” he replied. Levi noticed he wore a Call of Duty shirt. 

“You know who I am?”

“Of course.”

They were silent for a moment, while Levi smoked.

“Why are you out here all alone?”

Breath out. Smoke curled into the black nothingness of night. 

“Uh, Jean, actually, he…” Eren stopped, looking over at Levi, terrified to offend him. Who knew how he felt about Jean? 

“Kirschstein? I hate that piece of shit. Just tell me.” 

“Uh, he was being a jackass. The whole reason we met and went backstage was because he was hitting on my sister, but now he’s really into my best friend Armin, and I don’t really know what’s happening. But he was being stupid, and… I dunno. My sister wouldn’t leave me alone, and Armin wouldn’t like it if I started a fight with the boy he likes, and Erwin would probably kick us out, so I guess ‘managing my anger’ is the better choice. At least, that’s what my mom would tell me,” Eren sighed. He seemed surprised with himself. He’d just told the lead singer of his favorite band a personal crisis, like they were friends. 

They were silent again. More smoke. 

“That little whore,” Levi hissed, “He’ll break your friend’s heart.”

“Am I supposed to do something about it?” Eren asked earnestly. 

“No,” Levi said, “No, it isn’t your place. What was it, Armin? He has to learn. You’ll just be a shitty friend if you push at him to give it up.” 

“That doesn’t seem like a good thing to do,” Eren said. 

“How old are you, fifteen? I think I’ve got a little more experience,” Levi snapped, his cigarette coming painfully close to the butt. 

“I’m eighteen,” Eren replied, almost snapping back, a fierce tone burning away at the edges of those two little words. Levi tossed down the cigarette to the concrete floor of the balcony, squashing the smoldering edges under his Doc Martin’s, stepping close to Eren with a flaming gaze. 

“Are you now?” he hissed. Eren wasn’t too much taller, 5’8” at most, but Levi still had to look up. Their torsos almost brushed together, the electricity of half a centimeter rocketing through the teenager’s bones (it was a little touch and go there for a moment, with a certain downstairs bone). Eren gulped. Levi stepped away with a wicked grin. 

“C’mon, let’s get drunk,” he said, gesturing to the party inside, “Erwin’s got a big apartment. I’m sure we can avoid your entourage.”

The teenager nodded, his eyes smiling, his face in shock. It still felt very surreal to be speaking with Levi, someone he’d admired since Middle School when their first album came out. But here he was, about to get drinks with the very hot lead singer, his blooming new feelings for men arising slowly.


End file.
